


Absence

by dannyphantomyeetme



Series: Prompt fills [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: And it's Wes's fault, Danny gets captured, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyphantomyeetme/pseuds/dannyphantomyeetme
Summary: Written for a prompt sent to me by @dp-marvel94 on Tumblr. Danny gets captured by the GIW as a direct result of Wes exposing him. In a crisis of conscience, the red-head becomes determined to get the halfa out of captivity.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Wesley Weston
Series: Prompt fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014603
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually very happy with this. I feel like the tone of the entire fic is just off... But I can't figure out how to fix it so this is what you get.

After lunch, Phantom wasn't in any of their shared classes, which was curious because there wasn't any ghost fight going on, either.

Normally Wes wouldn't have noticed. He didn't care for the ghost boy. In fact, Phantom's existence had made him miserable often enough and with enough frequency that his absence should have felt like a relief.

And yet...

Phantom had been there during the first half of the day. Then right before lunch, he'd left class to go fight a ghost. Wes had gone to find him the moment he could, but Phantom had been mid-battle and Wes wasn't dumb enough to stick around when lasers were flying everywhere. He hadn't even managed to find a safe spot to take a picture from.

When on his way back to school he'd run into a Guy in White. He hadn't hesitated before telling him where Phantom was.

The Guy had been surprised. Clearly, he had been meant to pass as a civilian but the all-white (including his jeans) attire matched with a pair of sunglasses on an overcast day didn't help, and Wes had seen men of the government agency around town enough to learn how to spot them even when they were less obvious about disguising themselves.

He'd felt guilty immediately after the Guy had dashed off, muttering something into his wrist (probably a communicator).

Wes wasn't sure why he'd decided to tell a ghost hunter where Phantom was. That was a bit far even for him. But he didn't doubt Phantom could handle whatever the ghost hunters threw at him. He'd resolved to apologize when the kid showed back up to class.

But Phantom never did.

It was now the last period of the day, and Wes was tapping his foot impatiently. He kept glancing at the door, hoping Phantom would burst in. It didn't help that Manson and Foley were doing the same.

Phantom's sidekicks had no idea where he was either.

What if Phantom had actually been captured?

The possibility had never even occurred to Wes before. The town no-doubt needed Phantom. Most people would riot if they learned the hero had been captured by the government.

But why exactly had Wes thought that would stop them? He couldn't remember now. The Guys in White had never shied back from doing something people despised them for before.

At the ringing of the final, Wes jumped up and hurried over to where Manson and Foley were gathering their stuff. He didn't wait for them to acknowledge him before speaking. This was important.

"I did something stupid."

Foley looked at him curiously, but Manson just glared.

"Gee, really?" she asked. "Shocker."

"Fuck off," Wes snapped. He took a deep breath. "I think I got Phantom captured."

"What?" Foley asked.

"I told one of the Guys in White where he was fighting another ghost, and now..." Wes gestured vaguely at the spot where Phantom usually sat. Obviously, he wasn't there.

"Well, that's just great," Manson snapped. "Thank you so much for gloating at us about hurting our friend."

She stood up and stomped out of the room. Foley followed close behind, giving Wes an apologetic look. They'd worked on an IT project together last year and though they weren't exactly friends, they'd never hated each other either. Still, Wes was pretty sure that if Phantom turned out to actually be hurt Foley wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

Even the teacher had left by now. Wes was alone in the classroom. He stared at the spot where Phantom usually sat, his hands balled at his sides.

If the Guys in White had captured the ghost boy, what would they do to him? Wes doubted they'd stick to just questioning.

Wes shuddered as he remembered something he'd overheard Phantom say to his sidekicks once: "If my parents find out what I am they'll rip me apart, molecule by molecule..."

Wes had thought Phantom was being dramatic. What parents would do that to their own son, after all? But the Guys in White weren't Phantom's parents and they seemed like just the types of people to enjoy dissecting something alive.

And if they really had captured Phantom, it was all Wes's fault.

"I'll get you out of this, Phantom," Wes muttered to himself. "I don't know how, but I will."


End file.
